Love Returns
by Patamon32
Summary: This is a Taismo Fanfic. It takes place 1 year after The Metarex defeat but when Cosmo comes back so does a unexpected enemy and who is this Mira? Completed
1. Cosmos Return

A/N: I know this is a weird one for me to write but I just watched the entire Metarex saga of Sonix X and it was so sad that Cosmo died. This is a Cosmo/Tails coupling for a reason also. The first chapter is going to really short also. I have plans for this story.

It had been a year since Tails and the others had defeated the Metarex, and it had only been a year on earth also, today we find Chris working on his teleportation device to go to Sonics world, but this time he isn't going back himself.

"I hope you know when we send you there we dont know how long has passed, it could be days, it could be years. Tell Sonic and the others I say hi though."

The girl looked at Chris and smiled, "I will. I am sure Tails will be so happy to see me."

Helon who was watching the exchange wheeled up to her fiancee and the girl, "I know he will, from what Chris has told me, Tails was heartbroken when you looked like you were killed.

--Mobius--

Tails was working on the Blue Typhoon, he was getting help from Sonic also. They were just getting it ready for anytime they wanted to go to space. This was also the only thing that kept Tails mind off of Cosmo. It had been a year since she died. He hadn't realized it until after he shot the cannon, that he loved her.

He would do anything to see her again, to hold her again. He sighed deeply with tears running down his face. Sonic looked at him and sighed also, "Your thinking of her again arent you? Tails its been a year since she died. Everyone has moved on, even Eggman isn't that bad anymore. Cosmo would have wanted you to move on." Sonic said.

Tails turned towards him with tears filling his eyes. "I know, but its still so hard! Right when I was about to shoot, I realized I couldn't because I loved her. Before she went away, her spirit came to me and kissed me! She told me she loved me forever! Why couldn't me and her have the chance to be together." (A/N: Watch the japenese episode of 77 and Cosmo and Tails admit they love each other.)

Sonic stood there shocked, he doubted Tails had told anyone that he had loved Cosmo, though it would make sense. He after all finally not that long ago had realized he loved Amy. "I'm sorry buddy, I never knew. I didn't realize this was so hard for you."

"I didn't either." They both turned and saw that Knuckles was right behind them. "I should have paid more attention to the signs. Everyone else knew you loved her probably and thats why they stayed around you for so long."

It was true, Tails was hardly left alone since they had got back. He was glad they cared for him but he was feeling suffocated, he knew they cared, but sometimes he just wanted his space.

Suddenly there was a alert on Knuckles wristwatch, he looked at it and his eyes widened. "Somethings wrong with the master emerald theres a unknown signature coming from it!" He yelled and started running with Tails getting into the blue typhoon and Sonic and Knuckles climbing onto it.

--At the Master Emerald--

When they got there was nothing out of the ordinary, and the reading had gone down. Knuckles and the others were confused. Then they heard someone from behind them say, "Tails?"

When they turned around, they saw the one person they never expected to see again. Tails ran to her and hugged her and both of them cried. And finally kissed.

When they broke apart, Tails said, "Cosmo I cant believe its you! Your alive!"

Cosmo smiled at him and said, "Yes, and I want you to know I still love you forever."

A/N: I know this might be a bit lame, but this story will get better. I had just finished watching the Metarex saga last night, and i got a idea for a fanfic from it. I will explain in the next few chapters how she ended up on earth. There is a clue in it from the show, so anyone who can guess gets next chapter dedicated. The clue is in either 77 or 78 of sonic x. I can't remember. I was watching the japenese version of Sonic X and didnt' realize until I was almost done that they admitted they loved each other. Stupid 4 kids thinking mushy stuff like that is bad for kids.


	2. The Truth Revealed

A/N: I am working on this chapter immediately after fisnising chapter 1. I am sorry for the short chapter, it was almost 800 words. That was the shortest chapter I have ever written. Well onto the story.

Love Returns Chapter 2

Sonic and Knuckles stood there stunned, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Cosmo had died a year before. And now here she was reunited with the person who loved her more then anyone else.

Tails stepped back from Cosmo beaming at her having not felt this happy for over a year. Cosmo was just as happy as he was. Maybe even happier, she hadn't known he had loved her utnil he told her why he couldn't fire the cannon. She nestled into his arms not wanting to leave them ever again. His fur being so comfortable helped also.

Tails asked her how she came back, she smiled and said, "I never died. Right before the cannon blast reached me, Shadow used Chaos Control to get me out of there to the safest place he could imagine. Which was Earth. Where with the help of Chris and Helon I was sent back here. Chris and Helon also had their wedding while I was there." She smiled "Chris also told me he found a way to open the gate up at anytime he wanted. Contrary to what Eggman said."

Knuckles chuckled at this, "So thats why random objects have been coming out of the master emerald lately."

Cosmo nodded, "Yes he didn't want to chance something happening to me so he sent different objects through. He sent himself through a bit ago and came back to tell us it had worked. So immediately after that they sent me through."

Knuckes nodded, "So thats why there was a weird energy signature coming from the emerald earlier."

Cosmo nodded, "But it was me that caused it. Chris found out a way to block out unwated signals from the emerald. Thats why when the junk came out thats why you didn't have any readings."

Knuckles growled at this, "I swear that kid was too smart for his own good sometimes."

Everyone including Knuckles laughed at this, "Thats what Helon said to him also." Cosmo said, which brought out more laughter.

"Whats everyone laughing ab...out? C-Cosmo?" Everyone turned to see Eggman there. He looked stunned at seeing Cosmo there. "So he did get it to work, I told him it wasn't possible besidese sending messages between dimensions. But he told me in the last message that he found a different power source simlar to waht Chuck used. Except Chris said he used the power of the master emerald to do this."

Knuckles frowned, "And how did he do this?"

Cosmo answered this time, "He took a peice of the master emerald while he was here. He wanted to see if he could bring me back, but before he could get to Tails about borrowing the seed I left behind he was told by Eggman that he had only three minutes to leave otherwise, he could never go home again. But he told me if he could have returned me to life with a guarantee, he would have staye to bring me to life. Helon told me she couldn't have blamed him, she wold be sad but she said she would be proud of him also."

Tails thought he could never thank Chris enough for hwat Chris was willing to do. He was willing to chance never going home again just to bring Cosmo back to him.

Knuckles didn't look upset now, "As long as he had a good reason I don't blame him for taking it, and to hae Tails happy again is more then worth it."

Cosmo couldn't agree more, although she was content to just be in Tails arms for the rest of her life. She was feeling tired now, she after allhadn't slept well the night before on the prospect of seeing Tails again.

Tails looked down and saw that Cosmo was having trouble staing awake. "I think Cosmo is tired, I think I am going to bring her home." Everyone nodded and Tails picked Cosmo up into his arms and brought her to the X-Tornado. And when he hd them secured in it, they flew away. But what none of them noticed was a creature watching all this.

"I swear this time we will destroy them at any cost." The creature said and then flew away.

A/N: Whoever can guess who that was gets the next chapter dedicated to them. I will give you three people to choose from and they are: 1. Dark Oak 2. Shadow or 3. Metal Sonic. By the way I got a flame also for my first chapter saying that I am gross pervert for writing about animals getting it on which I find funny because I never had anything like that happen and I don't plan to. (Not written anyway) I have answered back to him accordingly so depending on the flame i will answer you accordingly but most of the time i will just ignore you.


	3. The Enemy Revealed

A/N: Okay only one person answered the question thing I had at the end of last chapter, and just to let you know this chapter is going to reveal a lot of what I have planned throughout this story. This chapter is dedicated to LilacKamiya for proofing this chapter.

Love Returns Chapter 3

--Two Years Later--

Its been exactly one year since Dr. Eggman died. Sonic and the others not including, Tails and Cosmo, knew what Tails had planned the night before. He was going to propose to Cosmo last night. He was just wondering when they were going to find out if she said yes.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Rouge answered it expecting to see Tails and Cosmo both being very happy. But what was on the other side of the door shocked everyone. It was Cosmo bawling her eyes out.

"He's gone! Tails dissapeared! He never came in from outside last night! He said he was going to come over here and then come home. I stayed up the whole night waiting for him! Please say he just forgot to call and stayed the night here?" When noone answered, Cosmo collasped into Rouges arms sobbing.

Everyone gathered around her. Sonic had noticed the ring that Tails was going to propose to Cosmo with was on her left ring finger. So she had said yes. They would spend the next three months looking for Tails but never find him. During the next year one thing after another happened. Shadows reappearance. And now their worse fear had come true a year later after Tails dissapearance.

--One Year Later--

Sonic stared at his opponent who they had all though was dead for four years now. A lot had happened during the last three years one of those including the death of Tails a year ago. Although they never found his body. Cosmo had been a wreck since that day. The day before he dissapeared Tails had proposed to Cosmo and she had accepted. After seeing this guy he had only one possible belief now, Tails had to be alive.

Many other things had happened also, like two years ago Eggman was mysteriously found dead, and since that time his robots had been working with Tails to avenge Eggman. We had a feeling Tails knew what was going on but he wasn't telling anyone. Shadow had reaappeared also a month after Tails dissapeared and has helped Cosmo get through this, they both believe that Tails isn't dead. These guys must be the ones who killed Dr. Eggman.

Now Sonic stared down his worst enemies, he couldn't believe it. The being before him was none other then Dark Oak, the leader of the Metarex. But it couldn't be possible, but here they were in front of him. He honestly didn't know how he would beat them even with him being in his Super Sonic form and even though Knuckles finally learned how access his super form of Hyper Knuckles they weren't a match for these four. Where was Shadow when they needed him?

--With Shadow and Cosmo--

They were doing what was said to be impossible, breaking into a Metarex mothership. They used the Chaos Emeralds to get here. They were heading to the engine room to destroy the mothership. When they got to the engine room, they found someone they didn't expect.

"Tails?"

The being turned around, it couldn't be tails. The fox had green fur with two tails and rose buds instead of ears. Cosmo started to step forward to go to the fox, with happy tears in her eyes. But Shadow put a arm out to stop her. "Shadow?"

He shook his head, "That isn't Tails Cosmo. I don't know who he is, but he looks oddly familiar to me." Now that he mentioned it the fox did look familiar to her also. The fox approached both of them with tears in his eyes.

"So it isn't too late! Yes! I wasn't too late getting here. I can still save you guys!" He cried happily.

Cosmo looked at him weirdly, "Who are you?" She asked.

He looked at her with his ears curved back, "All I can say is that I come from fifteen years in the future, and in my timeline when the Metarex attacked today, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were all killed along with my father. My mother and I were the only ones who got out of this alive." He said. Then he looked horrified at what he said.

Cosmo had a sense of recognition on her face, "Mira? Is that you?" He nodded.

Shadow looked between the two and said, "Listen if you guys don't need me here I am going to go help Sonic and Knuckles. I might not have my super form but I can still help."

Mira, who was looking at Cosmo with happy eyes said, "Wait Shadow! Take these with you." He held out the seven chaos emeralds. Cosmo and Shadow looked shocked.

"How did you get those?" Cosmo asked. Vaguely notincing that Shadow used them to go away from there.

"In the future, there is only two people who can use Chaos Control left. Me and my mother. My mother is-" A explosion ripped through the ship. They looked around and noticed that Shadow wasnt there. They ran through the ship looking for him and found him in the engine room blowing it up. He had someone underneath his arm though that looked vaguely familiar to Cosmo. He grabbed a hold of them and yelled, "Chaos Control!"

-Back with Sonic and Knuckles-

Dark Oak looked at the two pitiful creatures before him, and laughed. He was now holding the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic and Knuckles were no longer in their super forms. "Don't worry I will make this quick and painless. You might have been able to destroy the other leaders before. But I am far more powerful then they are. I highly doubt your Dark Super Sonic form will help you now!" And with that he activated the Chaos Emeralds.

His form began to change, it began to look less and less Robotic. It began to take on a different form. It began to grow spikes on it shoulders and and its head. Its arms grew bigger. His armor became more metallic, it virtually looked invincible now. And his helmet changed to what would be similar to what Shredders helmet from Ninja Turtles looked like. "You may call me Oblivion Dark Oak!"

A/N: Okay, I know this was kinda a surprise, but I am going to reveal everything next chapter. Anyone who can guess who Mira is or can guess who his mother is or guess who Shadow rescued gets the next chapter dedicated to them.

PS: A/N: You know when I first started writing, I promised myself I wouldnt put limitations on writers on my reviews but now I have. Kman01 is a prick which you guys can all thank for my limitations I have now put. I ain't allowing anon reviews anymore. He reviewed under a anon to insult me again. Its funny also, he calls me sick for animal sex that doesn't happen. But he has it in his fanfic called Ginny is a man. What does that say about him? I also blocked Kman01 also from reviewing any of my fanfics now. Another thing I said I would never do.


	4. Miras Identity Revealed

A/N: Okay here is chapter 4, I don't know how this chapter is going to go yet. I am kinda going to wing it with this one. Sorry if you guys don't like that but I didn't think too much about what I wanted to do with this battle, since I originally planned on having all the metarex leaders fight this. This chapter will tell you why Dark Oak is back.

--With Shadow, Cosmo, Mira and the mystery person--

When they appeared they found themselves in a forest and they could see Sonic and Knuckles. But no sign of Dark Oak or the Chaos Emeralds. They rushed foward to Sonic and Knuckles to check on them. They felt a very weak pulse on both of them. Mira frowned, "This isn't right. I am happy they are still alive but if what I think happened happened then they should be dead."

Shadow turned to him, "What do you think happened?"

Mira said, "If he has acheived his super form already we are too late to win this fight. We had to use the Arcane crystals to beat him before and they aren't powerful enough to take on a super form, but we were able to draw the power of the chaos ermeralds out of him and combined it with my hyper form." He said.

Cosmo who was watching the interaction between the two and then they stopped talking and looked behind her, before she turned around. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and she screamed and stomped on the person foot. She turned around, and felt her eyes well up with tears at the sight of who it was and she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

She couldn't believe it he had been gone for over a year now, since she had seen him. "Tails!! Thank god! Your alive!" And just sobbed into his chest.

Mira smiled, so all hope was not lost yet. He walked up to Tails and Cosmo and said, "Hi Tails, its good to see you are alive. we can still stop Oblivion Dark Oak. But first we need to get Sonic and Knuckles some help."

--Back at Tails and Cosmos House--

Tails hadn't been home in three years, it didn't look any different. He was in the Kitchen downstairs waiting with Mira as Comso tended to Sonic and Knuckles. "So Mira, who are you exactly?" Tails asked.

Mira shook his head, "All I can tell you is that I am from the future, where Dark Oak won against Sonic and Knuckles but he killed them. I was the one who stopped him finally because of a crystal that I was born with. Noone is sure where it came from but with just one peice of this crystal you can use chaos control. There are eight peices to this crystal. It took me using only one to beat Oblivion Dark Oak." He said.

Tails then asked, "Do you know how he came back? I thought he was destroyed."

Mira nodded, "He was destroyed but the essence of evil that was in that robotic armor was too powerful, its pure evil that lives in that armor now." (A/N: For those who can't guess what I got this from I got this idea from Soul Calbur 3 with Nightmare and Sigfried.)

Tails sat back studying the kitsune in front of him, "Why did you come back to our time? If you won I thought it wouldn't matter."

Mira sighed unhappily, "Well the thing is I don't want your timeline to go through the suffering mine did. When you, Sonic and Knuckles were killed, practically all hope was lost. When Shadow arrived after so many years being gone it helped greatly. He had dissapeared after Sonic and Knuckles died and they had found you dead. My mom was devastated along with all your friends." Mira said carefully.

Tails then asked, "Who was your mother Mira? And why do you look like me?"

Mira only smiled, "You will find out when its time for you to find out who my parents were."

They suddenly heard crying from upstairs, and Miras eyes opened wide in shock, "No it can't be" he said.

Tails looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Mira just shook his head and stood up, "It looks like you are going to find out who my parents are sooner then I thought." He said.

--Upstairs in a room--

When Tails and Mira came into the room the crying was coming from, Tails was expecting to see Cosmo crying over Sonic and Knuckles but what he didnt expect was for her to be sitting in a rocking chair holding a young baby. This made Tails heart wrench. She had moved on while was gone.

Cosmo looked up and realized she wasn't alone, "Hi Tails, hi Mira." She said kinda nervously.

Mira looked at her and said, "You know who I am don't you Cosmo?" He asked.

She nodded and answered, "Yes but I don't think you should be calling me by my first name anymore since it will be revealed now." Mira nodded at this and told Tails to sit down. When Tails sat down, Mira said. "As she already knows, I don't know if you have figured this out. But I am the last of the seedrians in my time, my mother was killed on the day the final battle with Oblvion Dark Oak." he said

Tails was getting kinda impatient now, "What does this have to do with whas happening right now, it looks like Cosmo moved on and had a baby during these last three years." He said.

Cosmo sniffled a bit at this and Mira got mad, "She didn't ever move on, the baby came from the seed that was given to you by Uncle Sonic! Just like I did dad!" He shouted.

A/N: I am on a goal right now to update all my stories in the next few days. Sorry if this chatper sucked but I have a preview for a chapter coming up soon not sure when but this is planned to happen soon after dark oaks defeat.

Preview:

Cream and the others were by the master emerald celebrating the 6th anniversary since the metarexs defeat when the master emerald started glowing. Then they noticed something strange appearing inside of it.

There was a shadow coming out of the master emerald, and when it came out entirely, it had the appearance of a teenage rabbit. he walked up to cream and hugged her.

She was shocked and pushed away from him, "Who are you?" She demanded.

He looked puzzled at first then said, "Thats right you don't know me in this form, but I was the robot you called Emerl." He said.


	5. The True Battle Begins

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mix-Breedkitsune from Deviant Art and her family because she is dieing from Bone Cancer.

Love Returns Chapter 5

Last Chapter:

They suddenly heard crying from upstairs, and Miras eyes opened wide in shock, "No it can't be" he said.

Tails looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Mira just shook his head and stood up, "It looks like you are going to find out who my parents are sooner then I thought." He said.

----Upstairs in a room----

When Tails and Mira came into the room the crying was coming from, Tails was expecting to see Cosmo crying over Sonic and Knuckles but what he didnt expect was for her to be sitting in a rocking chair holding a young baby. This made Tails heart wrench. She had moved on while was gone.

Cosmo looked up and realized she wasn't alone, "Hi Tails, hi Mira." She said kinda nervously.

Mira looked at her and said, "You know who I am don't you Cosmo?" He asked.

She nodded and answered, "Yes but I don't think you should be calling me by my first name anymore since it will be revealed now." Mira nodded at this and told Tails to sit down. When Tails sat down, Mira said. "As she already knows, I don't know if you have figured this out. But I am the last of the seedrians in my time, my mother was killed on the day the final battle with Oblvion Dark Oak." he said

Tails was getting kinda impatient now, "What does this have to do with whas happening right now, it looks like Cosmo moved on and had a baby during these last three years." He said.

Cosmo sniffled a bit at this and Mira got mad, "She didn't ever move on, the baby came from the seed that was given to you by Uncle Sonic! Just like I did dad!" He shouted.

Now to the story:

Tails stood there shocked, he looked at Cosmo who was smiling happier then she was moments ago. "Did you just call me dad?" Tails asked.

Mira took a deep breath, "Yes I did. My mother was Cosmo prower, the timeline has changed though. I wasn't born yet. I was born 3 years after Dark Oaks reappearance." He said.

Tails ears perked up, as he picked up the baby from Cosmos arms, "So this is you then?" He asked.

Mira nodded, "In my timeline dad. You were killed the night that you dissapeared. You were found days later. Mom and Aunt Cream were the ones who found you. It was a horrible sight and mom was never the same again." He said with his rosebuds pointed back a bit.

"So how are we going to stop Dark Oak then now that he has a super form?" A voice from behind them said. They looked behind them and saw that it was Shadow.

"It won't be easy, we will have to find out who can use a super form in this timeline first. I know Uncle Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow can. The being Emerl could also but he had to be destroyed because he couldn't control it in his robotic state, Aunt Cream could also use one, she held Dark Oak off for me and mom to get away."

Cosmo sat back against the rocking chair with her head in her arms, "How old were you when this happened?" She asked.

Miras ears pointed back, "This happened when I was 4 years old and I still remember it distinctly. Mom you wanted to stay behind and fight him, but aunt Cream wouldn't let you. She told you my safety was top priority, there is something that I havent' shown you guys yet." He closed his eyes and a golden aura surrounded him and then his body turned gold. He opened his eyes now, "With the help of the arcane crystal. I can turn into my super form at will now and I can also use chaos control without being in my super form." (I don't know if they can without being in their super form or not)

They both looked shocked and heard a voice say from behind them, "So Tails have you found them yet then? Before you were captured I mean?" They looked behind them to see it was Shadow.

Tails looked confused, "I haven't found anything yet, that would be close to what you are talking about." He said.

Mira sighed, "I should have known this would happen. Mom told me before she died not to change the past no matter what. Because it could cause irreversible damage to the timeline. I had to go back though. Everyone I knew and loved were dead." He said, then he looked up. "Even if this doesn't change my timeline, at least it will prevent mine from happening to the me here." He said.

----Shadows POV----

'I know there is something he isn't telling us about. I can just see it in his eyes. There is something else about the Arcane Crystal hes not telling us.' Shadow thought with his forehead scrunched up.

Suddenly there was a explosion outside, which shook the house to its very foundation. Miras eyes widened. "NO! Not now!" He closed his eyes and turned into his super form and opened the window and jumped out to meet whatever was out there.

When everyone else was outside, they saw what it was. It was Oblivion Dark Oak. "So you foolish animals actually thought you could hide from me! Thats laughable. Ah, I see that there is a new animal among you also. But hes different, he looks like a Seedrian and a fox both. But how is this possible?" He said.

Mira growled, "It doesn't matter how this came to be! I will stop you now like I did in my timeline and save their future!" He charged at Dark Oak who shot a wave of black energy at him. Mira dodged and shot a white beam of energy out of his eyes. Dark Oak tried to dodge, but couldn't and the beam went through his chest plate, right where a persons or animals heart would be. But this only stunned him, but it was still long enough for Mira to charge up a energy wave that sent him flying right through Dark Oak. But this did little damage to Dark Oak, it might have put a hole right through him, but he still swung around and kicked Mira in the face while Mira was flying Dark Oak fired a black wave of energy from the crystal on his forehead that hit Mira and kept him frozen in place.

----Cosmo's POV----

'No! This can't be happening! Miras losing, he looked like he was going to win. But now it doesn't look that way.' She couldn't look any longer as she saw Dark Oak fire two beams of energy that exploded as soon as it hit Mira. She just wished she could help.

----Tail's POV----

He felt Cosmo turn her head to his chest and he felt her sobbing. He watched as his son Mira fell the ground with a sickening thud. 'There really is nothing we can do. Mira was our only chance of beating this guy without the Chaos Emeralds we can't stop him.' Tails thought. 'If only I could help.'

----Shadows POV----

Suddenly a bright light erupted and surrounded Tails and Cosmo, that didn't dissapear. Shadow looked on in wonder, 'What is this light? It couldn't be what I think it is.' He thought.

When the light dissapeared, he saw a sight that made his jaw drop. In the place where Tails and Cosmo stood there were two bright beings. Where Cosmo had stood, now stood a person with the same dress she had on, but it was now a pale golden color in the places that were green, her hair was still the green color it was, but it had a lighter hue to it. She also looked like she did when she went to finish Dark Oak off.

Where Tails stood before, was a bright orange fox, with gold eyes. There wasn't realy a change in his form except for him being bright orange now. These two were definately Tails and Cosmo and they somehow had acheived super forms. But this wasn't possible unless...

----Tails and Cosmos POV----

"How is this possible," Tails said looking at himself and Cosmo.

Cosmo looked puzzled, "I think I have a idea but I don't know how its possible. It had to be the power of a arcane crystal. There is no other explanation." She said.

Dark Oak laughed behind them. "You really think that two of you in super forms can defeat me now! Hahahahah! You have no chance! Your two friends couldn't stop me in their super forms what makes you think you two weaklings can-" He was interupted by Tails flying at him at super speed and kicking him through a tree.

Tails laughed, "Well that shut him up. Man that felt good, come on cosmo lets deal with this guy." She nodded and they both flew up into the sky and Dark Oak followed them.

"This might actually be a good fight, your son might not have been able to stop me. And I doubt you two will. Neither of you have experience in those forms." He said laughing eviley. And he shot out two beams of energy toward them. Tails jumped in front of Cosmo and spun his tails around and around so fast that it created a whirlwind that caught the attacks and swept dark oak up into it. They could see two explosions happened and a loud crack split the air.

Tails and Cosmo set down on the ground, thinking the battle was over. After all who would have been able to survive that. But suddenly a black mass erupted from within what was left of the armor and took form. It was a blackish hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow. But he had the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him.

Tails shook his head, "How can we beat something like this? Not only is he out, but he is now using the chaos emeralds."

----Shadows POV----

I felt something bubbling up inside of me that could only be described as one thing. Fear.

I recognized this hedgehog from a experiment that Ivo had done. Mephilus was the original Ultimate Life Form. He was the more powerful one. But now with all seven Chaos Emeralds he was invincible.

He turned into a giant being of light, his true form. The God of Space and Time, Solaris.

There was no stopping him. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him and he turned. It was Mira holding his side and limping toward him, he was holding a crystal in his hand. "Shadow...Please save them...You and my parents are the only hope Mobius has left." He threw the crystal to Shadow.

Shadows eyes widened as he saw it was a Arcane Crystal. But how was this possible the only way a Arcane Crystal seperated from its user was if... "I will save them and make sure the you in this timeline grows up with a proper family." He closed his eyes and his body started glowing as the crystal was absorbed into him. He turned into his super shadow form as he saw Mira collapse. "Goodbye Mira...and thank you." He said quietly with his head bowed low. He shot his head up with a angry glare now toward where the being of light was fighting Tails and Cosmo at shot off at Super Sonic Speed and Charged up a Chaos Blast and fired it at point blank range against Solaris core.

----Gamers POV (Couldn't help it, I am going to do this through the POV of what the battle was like in the game, but all three are attacking at once.)----

Shadow, Tails and Cosmo all looked at each other and nodded. Tails shot forward at lightning fast speed, while Cosmo and Shadow gathered up energy for their attacks. Tails flew right through Solaris core, but on his way out the other side he was hit by a laser blas to the back. He felt pain shoot through his whole body but he was not going to go down that easily. He saw a wave of energy shoot from Cosmos hand and trapped Solaris in it.

Shadow now gathered the largest ammount of Chaos Energy he could gather and shot it straight at Solaris core. This seemed to only aggravate it then hurt it. It broke out of the field that Cosmo had made to hold it. Suddenly space warps appeared around it, and started throwing meteors at them, while shooting constant beams of energy from its mouth.

They swerved out of the way and countered it with 3 combined beams of energy of their own. Tails shouted over all the noise, "I think its working!" And it did. Their combined beams overpowered Solaris, and it dissapeared upon impact of the explosion. But a blinding ray of light hit them all and they covered their eyes. When the light dissapeared they were no longer there.

----Shadows POV----

Shadow found himself in a wide open area with mountains and lava all around. He knew this place right away, but this wasn't possible, this guy was dead!

"Oh you are so wrong about that Shadow!" A voice said behind him.

Shadow turned around and his eyes widened. "NO! Not you!"

----Cosmos POV----

Cosmo found herself in open space with nothing in sight. She recognized this area, but why would she be here?

"That is simple you foolish girl! You are here to die." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and her face went pale white. "NO! Your dead!" She shouted

----Tails POV----

Tails found himself in a burning city, and people were running in fear from a figure in front of him who was laughing evily. "Hahahahaha! Run you pitiful fools! You can't stop me!" And he fired a blast of energy vaporizing everyone it touched.

Tails eyes widened in terror, and he looked around hoping he would have some help. But noone was left...He was all alone.

End of chapter 5.

A/N: Okay this was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all liked it. Almost all of it was written up last night. I want to thank Lilac_Kamiya for giving me advice on this chapter. I wouldn't have come up with some of the ideas I did without her. Now anyone who can guess 2 of those 3 gets the next chapter dedicated to them. And we will find out what happened to Mira in 2 chapters.


	6. Nearly Over

Okay, if this has noone dedicated too, I am too excited to wait for reviews. All things Sacron belong to me, I created this word years ago. And I have tons of oc things to do with it so I know if somebody took the idea and I will find you.

Love Returns Chapter Six

----Shadows POV----

What stood before him was the demon he thought he had destroyed years ago, Black Doom. "How! How are you still alive, I killed you."

Black Doom laughed, "You insolent fool! You actually thought you could kill me! I am invincible, and I still control the fate of your soul!"

Shadow looked down at himself and saw that he was dissapearing, "What are you doing to me doom!"

Black Doom said, "What do you think? I am wiping you from existance." He said.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a bright light erupt from nowhere before blackness engulfed him. But he saw who it was.

"Maria..."

----Cosmos POV----

She stared in fear at the being that plagued her very existance before she met Tails and the others, Dark Oak. "How is this possible, we destroyed you! How can you still be alive?" She asked trembling in fear.

All he did was stare down at her and drew out his blade. "Muhahaha, you think a pitiful attack that came from this weak hedgehogs would kill me! It will take a lot more then anything any of you have to kill me!" And he charged at her with his sword, but before it could hit her, everything seemed to stop. And she saw a glowing white figure heading toward her.

"Mother?"

----Tails POV----

"NO! I failed! I couldn't help save any of them." Tails said while he looked at the remains of the city, around him. The being ahead of him just laughed.

"Thats right you pitiful fool! Your all alone now, theres nothing you can do to stop me. Like any of you could before anyway!" Dark Super Shadow said. "Now goodbye you pitiful fox! Chaos Blast!" He shouted, as the orb of energy headed toward him everything stopped. Tails looked around him in confusion. He doubted that he did that, although he supposed it was possible.

"Dad..." Tails looked behind him and saw Mira. He was perfectly healthy. He didn't have any scratches or bruises on him.

"Mira...but how are you alright and how did you get here?" Tails asked. Then it hit him. "Your dead aren't you?

----Shadows POV----

When Shadow woke up, he found himself in a room with a window view. 'Where am I?" He thought to himself, when he went to the window he gasped. He was looking down upon the planet Earth. Which meant he was back on Space Colony Ark.

Suddenly there was a explosion that happened, 'Oh no! Not now!' He thought to himself. He rushed of to find out whats happening. He reached the door and headed out, when he got to the laboratory he saw the gunmen who shoots Maria aiming his gun at her. He ran as fast as he could to the gunmen and karate chopped him in the neck.

Maria gasped, "Shadow? But how. I just sent you to Earth."

"Maria please, just trust me on this one. I will put you in this capsule, but I won't freeze you. You should be safe, Gerard knew what he was doing when he made these." She nodded and got in. When she was securely in place. He released the capsule.

Thats when everything returned to normal, and he was back in the volcanic area.

Black Doom stopped laughing, "What! Impossible! How did you come back? No matter. Chaos Spear!" He yelled throwing a giant spear of energy at Shadow, who caught it. His body now changing back to the golden color it was before.

"Black Doom, this is the end of you now! You can't hope to beat me. For I was created to stop you and save this existance. And I will always do it even when I am hated." He said as he flung the Chaos Spear back right through Black Dooms skull as Black Doom fell to his death once again, everything turned black.

----Cosmos POV----

There before her was her mother Earthia. Cosmo looked upon her with sadness in her eyes. "Am...Am I dead?" Cosmo asked.

Earthia shook her head. "No Cosmo. You aren't dead. You just need to realize again you aren't the helpless girl you used to be. Having friends like Sonic and a boy like Tails to love you made you so much stronger. You can defeat Dark Oak now. You just need to remember you aren't alone anymore."

Cosmo looked up with hope in her eyes. "Your right mother, I can stop him now. I couldn't stop him before, I could only assist in stopping him. But now I can because I know I can."

Earthia smiled, "Go now Cosmo. Deal with Dark Oak once and for all." Suddenly she reappeared in space in her super form. She noticed though that Dark was holding his side with a gaping hole in it.

Dark Oak stood up straight, "How...how did you damage me like this! Your pitiful attacks shouldn't be able to hurt me! I am invincible and you are just a pitiful seedrian." He charged again with his sword aimed right at Cosmos heart.

Cosmo shot a beam of energy from the palm of her hand that went right through the helmet of Dark Oak. As he was dissapearing, she said. "Here I come Solaris." As everything went black.

----Tails POV----

Mira nodded, "Yes dad I am, I'm so sorry about this but if I hadn't died you would have lost this day but now you still have a chance. If you guys had died today I would have come to the past for nothing." He said with his rosebuds drooping. "So I have no problem with dieing as long as you and mom can be together now. I just wish I could say goodbye to Cassandra before I had died."

Tails ears perked up at that, "Who is Cassandra?" He asked.

Mira blushed, "She is my fiancee, mom raised her after her parents died. And me and her fell in love with each other shortly before mom died."

Tails then asked, "Who were her parents?"

Mira blushed again then said, "Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy were Cassandras parents. But dad I don't have much time left, please know that I love you and mom and remember just because I died in this body doesn't mean my younger self is dead." With that he dissapeared. And Tails found himself in that street again but this time he wasn't alone. Sonic and the others were there now. They were beaton and bruised but alright and they were helping people get out of the way he then noticed two of them were Shadow and Cosmo in their super forms.

Shadow called out to him, "Tails remember this is just a test to test your courage the real fight has yet to begin." Tails nodded and turned back around. And right as time righted itself he went out a giant wave of energy. "Sacron WAVE!" He shouted. It hit the Chaos Blast and absorbed it and kept going. Dark Super Shadows eyes widened in fear as the attack overcame him. The explosion only surrounded him it didn't go any farther out then his body. And when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of him. Then everything dissapeared around them.

A/N: The next chapter or the one after is going to be the last chapter of this story but I have sequal planned which is going to feature Mira and Cassandra.


	7. Life Starts but at a cost

Love Returns Chapter 7

A/N: Okay this chapter has major spoilers from teh comics in it. And I know this stuff doesntl ine up just quite right, but thsi stuff is needed.

----Back on Mobius----

----Tails POV----

ails rematerialized with Shadow and Cosmo and Solaris appeared before them again. But there was something different. Shadow looked ahead with a worried expression on his face. "Um guys does Solaris look different to you now?" Both Tails and Cosmo nodded. (Note: I am inventing a new form for Solaris. Lets just say this is what he would look like if the transformation was completed. It would be a cross between Iblis and Solaris now.)

It was now red in color and had spikes coming out of its back. But it still had its wings but now there were ten of them instead of six. This looked more like a demon then it did a angel like it did before. They had no idea how to combat this thing now.

All of a sudden the thing put its hands together and laser beams and fire waves shot out toward them while flaming meteors surrounded it and flew at them. They tried dodging them but it wasnt easy. None of them had ever seen a enemy as powerful as this. The only thing they had ever seen even close to this thing was Metal Overlord. But it wasnt even this powerful. Tails was struck by one of the flaming meteors but recovered from it but not before getting hit by one of the laser beams and fire waves to. He fell toward the ground at high speed. The impact was loud and made a sickening crunch. But Tails still got up from it, he was badly wounded though. 'Why is this thing only targetting me?' He thought to himself.

It was true everytime he got near the thing it would target him and ignore the attacks coming from Shadow and Cosmo. Which seemed to be doing hardly any damage to it. He wished they had more help but Sonic and Knuckles were both out, and they had noone else left to help that could use the Chaos Emeralds. He then felt something in his glove.

He tried rushing at the thing again and shot out a sacron wave at the thing. But the creature used the earth around him to form a sheild. But in the short ammount of time he had to hit again he flew around to the back of the creature and shot a sacron beam straight into its back which shocked the enemy and dropped his sheild momentarily while it staggered in the air. Tails flew straight to the creature face and started charging a attack at the enemy but suddenly one of the spikes on the enemys back shot out and struck him right through the chest.

----Cosmo's POV----

Cosmo saw what had happened and screamed, "Tails no!" He flew into the ground at high speed and made another sickening crunch but this time he didnt get up. The creature howled again, and started shooting attacks all over destroying everything it saw.

Shadow yelled, "This thing has gone out of control! We cant stop it! We have to get out of here and try and make a new plan." He grabbed Cosmo by her hand but she fought him trying to get to Tails.

But before she could reach him a beam hit his body and the area around the body exploded. She also felt a impact to her body from the explosion and she passed out but not before feeling a firm grip on her arm. And being pulled away.

----Shadow's POV----

He had grabbed Cosmo to make sure she wouldnt be killed just like Tails but the impact of the explosion still hit her. But it probably would have killed her if he hadnt pulled her out by then. She was out cold though. This meant he was now on his own. It wasnt likely they would make it through this fight. As another beam hit the area where Tails landed, suddenly it was stopped and propelled back at him. Actually doing damage this time to him.

Shadow looked down and couldnt believe his eyes at what he was seeing. It was Tails! But he looked different now. There was only one noticable difference now. And that was that he had nine tails now instead of his two. He also for some reason had a cape on his back. 'What could this mean for them' He wondered as he flew away with Cosmo.

----Tails POV----

Tails looked around after he was stabbed through the chest he had felt a lot of pain. But then the pain dissapeared and he was here in this brightly lit area. But when the light dissapeared he saw Mira looking at him sadly. "Mira? Am I dead this time?" Tails asked.

Mira shook his head, "Not if I can help it. I will not let my past self grow up without a father. This enemy is much more powerful then I thought. You will have to acheive your true super form earlier then you were supposed to. This form will have a adverse side effect to you though. But you will have to find out on your own." He grabbed something out of one of his tails and handed it to Tails. It was a bright green crystal. Tails looked at Mira then questionably. "Its a Chaos Crystal, its a Arcane crystal but imbued with the power of the Master Emerald. With this you should achieve your true super form. Now dad get back there and win this fight." He said as the area started to flicker around him again and next thing he knew he was back at the fight.

First thing he saw was a attack heading his way, he thought. 'If this is my true super form then I should be able to stop him.' He reached out with his hand and caught the attack then pushed it back as hard as he could. It repelled itself back extremely fast. And hit Solaris in the head. Actually hurting it this time. He flew back up and stared at Solaris. This time he got to have a good luck at himself. He had nine tails now instead of the two he was born with along with having a cape on his back. 'Just like when I was Turbo Tails.' He thought to himself, it had been three years since he had last used his super form. He heard Miras voice in his head say, 'You are now in this form known as Deity Tails.'

So he had become a Deity in this form? That would make sense since a nine tailed fox was considered a Deity. Although most nine tailed foxes were known as Kyuubis. Thats why so many were afraid of any kind of fox with more then one tail. That was one reason he was always picked on when he was younger before he met Sonic. Those same kids that always picked on him he would eventually rescue from the roboticizer. He never got a thank you for rescueing them but after they met him again months later they wouldnt say anything to him. He would protect anyone no matter what they had done to him in the past.

He just wishes he could have saved Eggman. After Cosmos death Eggman had changed and had become a nice person to be around. He and Eggman were building all sorts of things to help the planet. But then Eggman was killed then shortly after that he was captured. Tails didnt remember anything until a few hours ago of this last year. He wondered what they had done to him during this year. A part of him didnt want to know. He also didnt want to know how much pain he caused everyone especially Cosmo.

He flew up to Solaris face and shot another beam of energy straight into it. It stunned Solaris but it didnt stay stunned for long, a hole appeared in the space in front of Solaris and shot rocks right at Tails who managed to avoid them all. He saw lasers shoot out from its body also along with a ring of rocks float around him. They all shot out at once, but Tails used a wave of energy and they all flew back at this creature. It was pushed back this time and let out a angry howl. He reached up into the sky and started gathering materials from the earth itself and started forming a huge lava ball.

Tails looked on and started gathering energy in his hands. This was it the last shot they all had to defeat this thing. If he didnt do this they were doomed. Tails knew at the size he was gathering it. He was intending to do massive damage to earth that would probably be irreverisble. He would sacrifice himself to stop this creature if he had to. But he had a feeling his son wouldnt let him die and would die for him instead again no matter how many times it took. As he was putting his hands together the rock was threw at him. "Satros Crusher!" Tails shouted. And a giant beam of energy flew out his hands flying straight toward the rock.  
The attack hit the rock and sent it flying right back at Solaris. Solaris went down and was struggling to get back up. 'What does it take to kill this thing?' Tails thought. 'It seems like its invincible.'

Then he heard a voice inside his head, 'Dad its time, use the crystal that you transformed with to seal the thing inside. This thing cant die not by normal means. But we dont have anything that can destroy it but we can seal it.' Mira said to him inside his head.

Tails looked down at the crystal and held it out in front of him. And shouted, "Chaos Control!" As soon as he shouted that the crystal flew at Solaris and struck it in the chest. And the moment it did a blinding flash of light surrounded the area. And when it was gone. All that remained was the crystal.

End of Chapter 7.

Okay I decided that I am going to post the last two chapters in this story also. I will begin working on the sequal this week also. Heres chapter 8.

Love Returns Chapter 8:

Tails floated down to the ground with the crystal in his hand. He had finally done it. Mephiles or whatever this thing was is finally gone. But they had all lost. His son from the future was dead. He had died to protect them all, he had come to the past for the sole purpose of saving him and everyone else.

He saw Shadow and Cosmo land near him and Cosmo run at him while transforming back into her normal self, and she leaped into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder, and he knew it was shadow. He heard Shadow say to him in a whisper, "Whenever you two can come back to your house, I will watch over the little one and Sonic and Knuckles. You two need to talk though." He heard shadow start running away toward Tails house.

He pulled away from Cosmo and sighed, Cosmo looked at him curiously. "Cosmo there is something I need to talk to you about. And I have a feeling Shadow already knew."

osmo looked puzzled, "What is it that you need to talk to me about Tails? Cant we just be here and be happy now that we are together? For once there isnt something out to get us. And we can finally get married. I kept the ring you gave me hoping everyday would be the day you woul return to me. And when Shadow came to us today to tell us that he had found out that you are still alive. My heart soared. I love you so much Tails."

Tails eyes filled with tears and his heart was breaking to realize how much pain he had caused her and everyone else. "The thing is Cosmo, I dissapeared that night on purpose. Me and Eggman had found out about Mephiles shortly after you came back. And we were hoping to stop him before he got to everyone else. But Eggman was killed by Mephiles in Dark Oaks form. And he captured me to try and harnass the power I have, I just didnt realize I had that much power. I knew about my super form which is what I always called Turbo Tails. But I didnt know about that form I defeated Solaris in. But all his attempts to harnass my power failed. If you guys hadnt rescued me today. You would have found me dead most likely."

He then looked to Cosmo whos expression was quite angry. He knew this was going to happen but he couldnt lie to her, he didnt want to in the first place but he knew that she wouldnt let him go alone, none of them would have. "You mean to tell me all these years I thought you were dead you were alive! And furthermore, you left me and the others to save us and not give us a choice in this! Tails I wanted nothing more then to be your wife. I had wanted to since the party on the Blue Typhoon. I didnt misunderstand what you were saying that day I just didnt want you to feel embarassed but I was so happy when you and me got together on planet marmola. (Dont know if I spelled that right and in my fanfics these two got together at the party on the typhoon or on the planet that they fell in the trap of Amys.) But when you dissapeared the night you proposed to me and we all thought you were dead somewhere. I was so heartbroken. I couldnt remain happy, then not that long ago Mira was born. And when he had your fox-like appearance I couldnt be happier I was feeling like I was holding a minature you in my arms."

Then they heard a voice behind them say, "Tails is this true?" They looked behind them and saw Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow and Mira. Shadow looked at him symphathetically, he held Mira in his arms.

Tails hung his head, "Yes its true, but if I had let you guys in on the secret like Eggman wanted to you guys would have been killed that day too. There was a few times I wish I had you guys there. But if we failed then all hope was lost at least with you guys being alive we stood a chance. We were working on creating a crystal that would harnass the power of the Chaos Force like me and Knuckles can do. If you guys remember my battles with Mammoth Mogul you will remember that no matter what it always came down to me taking him on in my Turbo Tails form to win. And even then it wasnt easy. And we were facing a enemy this time much more powerful then Mogul." (Mammoth Mogul made his first attack on them in one of the Knuckles Comics and then tried to wipe Knuckles, Sonic and Tails from existance but was thwarted by Knuckles grandfather Athair and I suspect Tails Uncle Merlin Prower. And in the issue sonic #56 I believe it was Sonic, Knuckles and Tails took him on and Tails turned into Turbo Tails for the first time in that Comic.)

Everyone but Cosmo and Shadow understood what he was talking about. Mammoth Mogul in his own way had god-like powers. And they had stopped him so many times but everytime it was barely. Even when Shadow hah helped them and Knuckles had become Chaos Knuckles they could barely stop him. But Mogul had finally given up saying that fate would step in and help them stop him. He said he would have his revenge one day against their descendants not them. Then shortly after all that Sonic and everyone one the planet fought together to try and stop a alien race called the Xorda trying to annilhate them. Sonic everyone thought had died that day. And in the year he had been gone, Eggman had taken over.

A thought occured to Sonic just then, "Where is the older Miras body?" He asked. Everyone looked around realizing they had forgot about Mira. Cosmo and Tails felt bad, they had forgotten all about their son who had come to the past to save them.

Everyone split up and looked for him, Shadow stayed behind with the younger Mira though. Tails and Cosmo stayed together though in their search, they couldnt stand being seperated from each other ever again. While looking Cosmo asked, "So do you still want to get married?"

Tails looked over at her and smiled, "Do you still want to get married to me even after all this?" He asked.

Cosmo looked at him and said, "Of course I do! I love you way too much for to let something that was for us to stop me wanting to marry you. I have waited three years for this. Probably ever since planet marmole when we fell into Amys trap for Sonic."

Tails laughed at that memory, thats the moment that he knew for sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Then they heard a shaky yell from Sonic, "I f-found him! He-he's over here!" They ran to where they heard Sonics voice and when they got to where Sonic was looking Cosmo gasped and buried her head into Tails shoulder sobbing.

On the ground was a bloody mass, it was barely distuingishible from the Fox-Plant hybrid that came to them just hours ago. The one that came to save them and gave his life to do it. His son, the one who gave it all to stop this evil in his future couldnt stop it this time in the past.

(A/N: There is going to be a huge leap here in time that will be explained before the end of this chapter. But this is where I introduce Cassandra.)

----Fifteen Years Later----

A female hedgehog was looking down at a stick in her hand with eyes filled with tears. The stick's reading read positive. Which meant she was pregnant. She put her hands on her stomach and whispered. "Mira." It had been two months since Mira dissapeared. And it still pained her not to know if he was okay. For some reason when the future changed she still had memories left from the old one.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and went downstairs to see her parents. When she went downstairs she saw her Aunt Cosmo and Uncle Tails there too, holding along with her twin cousins and twin brothers. Her mom was standing at the stove cooking breakfast along with her aunt. While her dad and Uncle were playing with the kids. They all turned to her and smiled, "Hi Cassandra. Um we have something to take care of today. Do you have any plans at all?"

Cassandra thought to herself, "Why do they keep going somewhere on this certain day, its neithers anniversary. And if it was to do with family we would be brought too. I am going to find out today thats for sure." She said outloud though, "I was going to hang out with Sarah today." She said.

Her parents and aunt and uncle nodded. When the food was done, everyone got up and walked outside except for the kids. When their parents finally left, Cassandra went at a pace to keep up with them without being noticed. Her father had always been fast but he had slowed down now enough for others to keep up with him. But after fifteen minutes of walking. They ended up in a graveyard. "What are they doing here." She thought to herself. As she followed them, they stopped a grave near the entrance. And crouched down before it.

She suddenly felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned around and saw her Uncle Shadow looking at her not angrily but understand and said to her, "Come on, its time you found out why we do this. I was going to get you today. Your parents and aunt and uncle just didnt know."

He lead her forward and everyone looked up and looked startled when they saw Cassandra with Shadow. "Cassandra what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

Shadow answered for her, "I brought her here its time she knew. She did love him after all."

Cassandra looked at Shadow strangely. "What do you mean I only ever loved Mira, who else would I have loved." They all looked at the grave sadly, and Cassandra moved forward already knowing somehow what the grave would say.

(A/N: Sorry if I do this wrong but I have never seen a grave before. Not really anyway.)

Here Lies Mira Prower

Born: Unknown

Died: November 27, 3256

He died saving us all. He will always be remembered a hero.

Cassandra gasped. "No its impossible! He cant be dead. According to this date, he was killed seven months before I was born. But I grew up with him! How is this possible!" She said, as she dropped to her knees crying into her hands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her family there with tears running down their own eyes. She got up and collapsed into fathers arms sobbing. He stroked her quills to calm her down as he said, "Fifteen years ago we came up against a enemy that almost killed me and everyone else. Me and your uncle Knuckles went after him and couldnt bring him down he was far too powerful and then he used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into his super form. In actuality, none of us would be here if it wasnt for a certain Fox-Plant that came to save us. Whos name we would find out is Mira Prower. In the few moments that your aunt and uncles got to know him he spoke very highly of you. Telling us that you and him had been together for a while."

Cassandra nodded, "Yes I know, me and him have loved each other now as much as we did then. Probably even more now since we didnt have a war to fight. I just wish he was here now for me. Since I found out I am-" But she was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. It was a searing pain like she has never felt before. She grabbed her stomach and shreiked.

Amy ran up to her and said, "Sweety, whats wrong?" She was looking very worried.

Cassandra looked up with tears in her eyes. "I dont know my stomach is just hurting so badly. Please make it stop!" She shreiked again as the world around her turned black. And she heard no more.

The End.

Before any of you ask there is going to be a sequal to this story. But I didnt know how to end this story so I went this way. I dont know when the sequal will be up but there is going to be one.

I would like to thank my Beta-Reader Lilac_Kamiya for being extremely patient with me when I pitched ideas. Along with Bluebeaner, ShadowSoldier247, Kaito-Son and probably most of the Shadow Legion on DA for helping me with ideas. And thank you all for sticking with me until the end of this story. I have another fanfic planned also and also those who are wondeirng I am working on True Love Never Dies Chapter 2 also.


End file.
